


Becoming Close... Again

by hyAdamsFoster



Series: In Between - Stef and Lena's Missing Scenes [5]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyAdamsFoster/pseuds/hyAdamsFoster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stef and Lena try to be intimate again.<br/>This is a request of sorts. It takes place sorta in the same universe as The Worst Night, but you don't need to read that. I assume the issues from that fic are the same here. So there will be smut in ch. 2. I promise. It's already being written. I wanted to give you chapter 1. I was not intending for this to go beyond 2 chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stef took a big breath and between her tears whispered, “Before we go back out there. There are some things that I need to say to you, and I know there are some things that you need to say to me.” She held Lena tight to her, signaling that she should not worry about this conversation. “Can we do that please?”

Lena pulled back slowly, her soul exposed through tear stained eyes. She let her eyes roam over Stef’s familiar features. Stef was holding her face as tenderly as she metaphorically held her heart. “Yeah,” she barely whispered. Lena made the quick decision to speak first, to whisper again what her heart had been shouting for days, “I am sorry.”

Stef shook her head, “I know, and I am sorry too, but that’s not all I want to say.” She stroked Lena’s cheek, “I am sorry for not making you a priority.”

This time Lena shook her head, “Stef, you do your best. I know.”

Stef shushed her lips with the tip of her finger, “No, I didn’t. I neglected you. I am sorry for not treating your like the queen you are. You don’t know, but in my heart you are a queen and maybe I’ve put you on a pedestal. Maybe I think you’re so smart and confident that you don’t need my support. Maybe I rebel against feeling like you’re always right. Maybe that’s why I don’t include you sometimes. It doesn’t matter. I’ll probably forget again Lena, but I am going to try. Ok? I heard you, you need me.” And Stef smiled, “It’s funny because sometimes I think, ‘why would she need me? I am not good enough’.”

Lena reached for Stef’s face this time, stroking the tears that were running down her cheeks, “Oh Stef, you’re everything I need. I just need you. Every day I need you.” Lena stopped, making sure she had all of Stef’s attention, “I am the one that’s not good enough for you. I am so sorry that I kept this secret. I’m sorry that I didn’t see her intentions. Maybe I didn’t want you to shine a light on the secret because I’m ashamed. I’m ashamed that I didn’t stop this in time. I need attention Stef, but it’s not right if it isn’t from you.” Lena sighed. “She fed my ego, but you feed my soul and my heart. I am in love with you.”

Once again, Stef smiled, “I know,” and she did. She felt it, deep in her core. She felt it in Lena’s love, hurt, pain, anger, laughter and even her tears. Everything Lena ever directed at her was full of love. “And just because I am not constantly saying it, doesn’t mean I don’t love you.”

Lena smiled, “I know that too, but Stef, I need to feel it. You don’t know what your love feels like, it’s so… intense. When it’s directed at you, you feel invincible.” Lena could finally admit feeling jealous of her children who got that intensity on a daily basis.

“Lena, I don’t want to lose you, and I don’t think I realized how much you really need me. And how much I need and depend on you.” Stef got serious for a second, “I think we need to talk about secrets.”

Lena nodded, “Half the time we’re hiding things because we’re either trying to protect the other or ourselves.”

Stef nodded, “We can’t do that anymore. I’ve felt the worst pain I’ve ever felt this past week,” Stef felt Lena tighten her hold on her. “If that’s the pain of keeping secrets, I’d rather feel the pain of revealing them. It cannot be worse.”

Lena agreed, “It’s been eating at me Stef, this secret. I convinced myself that it was for the best, but I couldn’t forget it and I could feel it pushing a wedge between us. And soon it had grown so wide, I couldn’t bridge that gap anymore. The secret hurt me as much as the times when you kept things from me. So what can we do?”

“We have to make time to talk about us, not the kids. Once a week we should make wife time, and we talk about things. And we remind each other how much it hurts when we keep secrets. Baby, we can get through anything together. We can if we learn to talk again.” It sounded so easy, Stef really wanted to believe they could do it.

“I love you Stef.” Lena spoke gently, she couldn’t say it enough.

“I love you too Lena.” And Stef closed the gap, their lips meeting in a familiar, but new way. It felt more honest and real. It felt new and raw. For the past few days, Stef had worried she’d never feel those lips again. She thought, maybe she was dying of cancer, maybe Lena’s feelings had strayed. Thankfully, none of those things had turned out to be true, so Stef tightened the embrace and pressed her lips firmly against her love.

Lena finally felt forgiven, but she also felt like she had forgiven as well. The familiar resentment in her gut was gone. In its place was a feeling of belonging to the one woman in the world who could give her everything she’d ever wanted: love, family, affection, attraction.

Eventually, they left the garage, hand in hand, more committed than ever. They had gotten through the worst, and they knew they’d be ok. They came out in time to dance to their daughter’s beautiful singing.

Stef decided that there was no time like the present to begin the lasting changes. She loved Lena and there was no point in grudges, they each knew what the other needed. She would give Lena what she needed because she loved her. She turned to her wife and offered, “Would you like to dance?”

Lena smiled, she was surprised that Stef had wanted to dance in public, but instead of bemoaning or bringing attention to the fact, she just slipped right into the awaiting arms. “I’d love nothing more than to be seen dancing with the most beautiful, wonderful woman in the world.”

The tempo was upbeat, so they swayed together, not getting too close. They were enjoying the atmosphere which seemed jovial and familial. They found themselves swaying in one spot when Stef noticed, “You know, I think that this is pretty much the exact place that we tied the knot.”

Lena smiled, wondering how she hadn’t noticed herself, “Yeah, I think you’re right about that.”

“I think I am.” Stef wanted to show Lena, she’d forgiven her. She longed to connect with her, to communicate her love in a way she hadn’t done since that day so long ago, “And I meant every single word I said that day. You’re the absolute love of my life.” Stef cupped Lena’s face gently, the way she loved to do whenever she needed their intimacy, “Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster. And nothing will ever, ever, ever, ever change that.” And without a care to anyone, they leaned into each other and shared a passionate kiss, reminiscent of the very public one they’d shared on their wedding day. Stef lost herself in the feel of her wife’s lips and wondered why they’d strayed so far from each other.

Lena pulled back to look into her wife’s eyes. “I love you Stef, thank you for being you and thank you for your big heart that’s allowed us to begin to move on.” They snuggled into each other and it occurred to Lena that she hadn’t discussed all the day’s events with Stef. “Mom called Nathan before he apologized.”

Stef pulled back surprised, “And you’re not upset?”

Lena smiled, “No, I get what mom is doing. She wants her husband happy. I don’t think that I ever understood how important that is, till this week. I didn’t put you first, us first. If I had, I would have talked to you, insisted on YOUR attention.”

“And I didn’t put us first either. I am sorry about that. I realize that without you, there’s no all this.” Stef motioned around them, “Without us, this family would be something else. Your mom might have a point.”

“She found a way to make us all happier, and I got my apology. She also said that Nathan was trying to hurt daddy by hurting the one thing he loved the most, mom. So, even dad prioritized his spouse. That’s how they made it through the years.” Lena looked lovingly at her mom.

Stef smiled, “Go talk to her. I’ll be here all night.”

“You sure?” Lena was eager to set things clear with everyone.

Stef kissed her wife tenderly, “Absolutely. I’ll be here for you, always.” Stef knew she’d get her chance later. If they were lucky, they’d get at least 30 more years and make it to 40 years as Lena’s parents had done.

________________________________________________________

Later that night in their bedroom, as everyone had done their part in cleaning up and Lena’s parents had departed to their 40th honeymoon, Stef and Lena began their bedtime routine. They’d brushed their teeth and put on their PJs for the night. The atmosphere tonight was much different than the day before. Then, the air had been filled with silence, reproach, anger and finally despair. Tonight, there was hope and love in a bedroom that had been lacking in both since their wedding day.

Stef noticed her wife was hesitating to come to bed. “Lena sweetie, I am waiting.” Stef had planned on showing her wife some affection tonight, but Lena was not cooperating.

“Coming…” Lena realized she was putting things off. She was worried she wasn’t fully forgiven and worried that she was forgiven. She came and settled on her side of the bed, unsure of what to expect. Stef was laying on her side, waiting for her. She felt the stare before she met her wife’s gaze. Immediately, they both felt the urgency to make physical what their hearts had agreed upon in the garage. They would love each other because they did. Their love was worth fighting for and worth working on. So they kissed, side by side, fast and furious at first. They felt an urgency develop quickly. Stef’s hands began to travel down Lena’s waist, quickly finding the edge of the flowered top. She snuck her hand inside and caressed the soft flesh that met her fingertips. And suddenly the pace slowed. Stef felt an overwhelming feeling of love and needed to savor every kiss. She stopped pushing her groin so urgently against Lena and concentrated on holding her as close as possible. She turned them over and climbed on top of Lena, pushing her legs aside to nestle one of her own in between Lena’s. Every inch of their bodies was pressed together. Stef looked at her wife’s face open and honest, in a way that she hadn’t seen in a long time. “I love you,” she whispered against Lena’s lips. She was about to close the gap when she noticed a tear leaking out of one Lena’s yes. “Love, what’s wrong?”

Lena shook her head and tried to will the tear back in, fearful of losing the moment. “Nothing, please don’t stop.”

Stef shook her head softly, “No, love. No more putting off, no more denials. Tell me. I am not going anywhere.”

Lena nodded, “I am just not worthy of you. I was angry, resentful at your secrets, but I am the one who took this to the very edge.”

Once again, Stef shook her head, “No, we both did. I can now see what I’ve done and what you’ve done and we’re putting it behind us. But if you need to cry, you cry.” Stef reached up and caressed Lena’s hair. Lena promptly buried her head on Stef’s shoulder and cried, deep sobs, which seemed to be as much relief as sadness. Stef soon joined her, she’d been holding her grief in since this secret came out. She had been angry and scared. And now she knew that was over, her deepest fears were unfounded. Lena loved her, she loved Lena. The rest they could work on.

Their PJs were soon wet with tears, but slowly through the comfort of their bodies, the tears slowed to a trickle and eventually to smiles. “I love you, Stef.” Lena spoke those words again. They kissed, not bothering to wipe their faces. They traded soft kisses before Lena chose to lick Stef’s upper lip. Stef quickly acquiesced and allowed a deeper kiss, open and wet as their tongues probed inside. Lena licked the roof of Stef’s mouth, because she knew Stef liked it, but also from a desire to explore and taste. Stef was on top but was allowing her wife to dominate her with her kisses. She began to feel Lena’s upward thrust. It has been so long since they’d taken the time to just be together. They started to grind harder against each other, when a knock interrupted their love making.

“Moms,” followed by more knocking. It was Jude coming to their door.

“One second, baby,” came Lena’s quick reply. They both gathered themselves quickly, though committed to each other, they knew this type of thing came first. They didn’t bother with face washing, they’d just have to look disheveled and emotional. They opened the door, and this boy, whose body was quickly pushing towards adolescence came in.

“Um, can I talk to you guys?” Jude asked shyly, his needs clearly overriding any reluctance to interrupt them.

Stef stepped up and grabbed him by the shoulders, “Of course, baby, come here.” She sat him on the bed and waited for him to start.

Jude sighed, “What if Callie is not adopted tomorrow?”

Stef and Lena should have seen this coming, this poor boy was still used to not being lucky in life. Lena took the lead, “Then we keep fighting. We’ll always fight for our little girl.”

“Life has thrown us many obstacles, but you have to admit, we keep fighting. We have gotten Callie back every single time. No matter what happens tomorrow, we can promise you that.” Stef hoped that was enough to appease the boy, knowing it was barely enough for herself.

Jude sat up taller, deciding to really speak his fears, “But what if you get divorced?”

Stef and Lena quickly looked at each other. Stef wondered how far her denial had gone. She recalled the conversation where Lena had asked her if it bothered her that the kids knew they were having troubles. She didn’t believe their marriage was in trouble, she didn’t want to hear of the damage this could do to their kids. Why hadn’t she been listening to her wife? Their marriage had been in trouble and their kids were troubled by it. She now remembered Mariana making digs at them for not having sex. She wondered how Mariana knew, but clearly all the kids did.

Stef took Lena’s hand, she would answer. No more denials. “Baby, we’re not getting divorced. Your mama and I love each other very much.”

“I saw you dancing today and kissing, but you haven’t been like that in a long time. And you were fighting loudly just yesterday.” Jude answered honestly.

Stef shook her head, “You are right, we haven’t been doing well. And we have been in therapy because of it. We have had some issues between us, but it’s not because we don’t love each other.”

“That’s what all adults say before they get divorced.” Jude knew enough from his friends and TV that adults said that very thing before they got divorced. Even Sophia’s dad was saying that right now.

Lena nodded, “That’s true because adults, especially adults who share children will always love each other. But Mom and I, we are _in love_ Jude. There’s nowhere in the world that we would rather be than in this bed with each other. Sometimes, you forget, and you don’t take care of each other. We think we have gotten to the bottom of our issues and we’re working hard on them. We are not divorcing, we are more committed to each other than ever.”

Jude didn’t want to get his hopes up, “Really?”

Stef took Lena’s hand in hers, and kissed her hand. “Really. Mama and I, our love is bigger than the issues. We will love each other through this, and we’ll love Callie through tomorrow. I promise you that if things change, we will tell you. I don’t want you to worry about this right now ok? We love you.”

Jude nodded. He believed them and hoped that what they were saying was true. He had never been happier than in this house, where love was the highest priority.

He stepped outside after a warm mama sandwich. “Do you believe in what you said?” Lena asked cautiously.

Stef smiled at her wife, opening her arms wide in invitation. “I do believe that. I don’t want to live in denial again. I can’t believe I thought the kids weren’t worried. I don’t want to take you or us for granted again.”

Lena nodded, knowing they’d both have to make changes. “Well if we made it ten years, hopefully we can make changes that takes us another 10 years.” She knew that they knew how to have a good relationship, but all the stress in their lives had changed everything. They wouldn’t need to keep fighting for Jude or Callie anymore. They could settle into normalcy again. They knew how to run that operation. It was time to get back to it. The kids were older, they would have to place more responsibility on them.

Lena buried her head in the crook of her wife’s arm. She loved every part of Stef. No one got to see and smell Stef like this, even when the day had taken its toll. Lena didn’t care. She loved knowing everything about her wife. “Stef, we have to be up early for court tomorrow.”

Stef nodded, thinking that Jude’s interruption had snapped her right out of the moment. “I feel comfortable right now.” She had been seeking intimacy with her wife, and she’d gotten it. Intimacy wasn’t always about sex, sometimes it was about talking, about snuggling, about being private. They slept in each other’s arms, needing the physical reassurance of their presence.


	2. Becoming Close... Again 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sap and Smut. No beta, all mistakes are my own. I always worry my smut is repetitive so I apologize for that.

Callie was finally an Adams Foster. No one could quite believe it. For this family, Callie’s adoption had become the unreachable star. It seemed as if everyone was celebrating in the courtroom, even strangers. Thanks to Callie’s app, for one moment, so many foster kids could dream of finding their own forever family. All the Adams Fosters were eager to take the celebration home. Unlike the day of Jude’s adoption, no party had been planned. They hadn’t seen the adoption as a forgone conclusion.

The moms were busy discussing their celebratory plans when their kids approached them. As the un-appointed sibling leader, Mariana spoke, “We want to have a siblings-only celebration at home with Callie.”

Stef and Lena were puzzled and looked at each other. Stef was a little bit hurt, “We were just talking about taking you guys out or something.”

For a second, Mariana was stumped. She did not want to reveal their Jesus surprise, but she needed them out of the house. “It’s just something we need to do together, maybe a quick movie or something. And then we can celebrate all together. Besides,” it was time for her secret weapon, “You guys need time alone. Go for some coffee or something.”

Both women suspected something was afoot, but didn’t want the kids thinking they’d turn down alone time. They both did desperately want to be alone, so they nodded. “Ok, my babies, go be a family!”

They walked away from the courtroom, hand in hand towards their car. “Something is definitely up with them.” Lena remarked.

“Absolutely,” Stef nodded but she remembered that all her controlling behavior hadn’t kept her kids out of trouble. She’d have to trust them this time. “We will find out sooner or later. They’re big kids, they don’t need us all the time.” As they reached their car, Stef remarked, “What do you want to do?”

Lena smiled, happy Stef wasn’t worried. “I want to cook for all my babies. First dinner as a family.” Lena could not have imagined her week would end like this. Not only was her wife back by her side, but their daughter was legally theirs now. Things were finally getting back to normal.

“That’s a great idea, but before that, we have some time to kill.” Stef turned to Lena.

“Your choice, I trust you. I just want to be with you.” Lena settled into their car.

Stef felt a bit of pressure before quickly deciding exactly where she wanted to take Lena. “Buckle up, Mrs. Adams Foster.” For a woman who didn’t want to be married, Stef had sure taken to being a Mrs. again. This time, she had married the right person for the right reasons and she was never going to let her go.

They kept their conversation light until Lena noticed where they’d arrived, the beach. She quickly turned to Stef who was grinning. “Our first kiss,” Lena spoke lovingly.

Stef had suddenly wanted to remind both of them of their love. They said that telling and reliving your story of love was an important part of keeping a marriage alive. They had both let go of those rituals. They’d relived their wedding the other night while dancing. Today, she wanted them to remember their very beginnings.

As they walked along the shore with their hands intertwined, they slowly found their way to the exact spot of their first kiss. Recently, something had been bothering Lena about this kiss. It was during that dinner with Jenna and Monte. She had seen Monte connect that unwanted kiss to Stef and Lena’s first kiss. At the time, Lena had tried to denote a difference but she couldn’t really do it without completely revealing her secret. “You know, you said I looked surprised when you kissed me?”

Stef nodded and recalled that Lena had used that same word when speaking about Monte kissing her.

“I was surprised that you kissed me because I’d been dreaming about it for weeks. Each time I’d look at your face, I’d think about what your lips would feel like on my own. I was surprised because I thought you would never do it, because I thought you didn’t return my feelings.” Lena didn’t want to talk about anyone else but felt like she needed to, “I was surprised Monte kissed me because that thought had never entered my mind. It was the literally the last thing I thought could happen. It was nothing like your kiss. Your surprise was like finding out you won the lottery. Her surprise was like finding out there was a roach in your soup.” They both chuckled at the thought.

Lena leaned in close to Stef. “We had been standing here in this very spot, after eating Italian food at Scarantino’s down the street. You’d wanted to take a walk and I didn’t want the evening to end either. We walked for a while till we got here. When we spotted a shell sticking out of the sand, you picked it up and we both looked at your found treasure. I felt your eyes look up into mine, as they often had. You looked like an angel and I wanted to kiss you, but I couldn’t.”

“You wanted to kiss me?” Stef asked, actually surprised.

Lena thought back to the day, “Of course I did, even though I knew I shouldn’t. I couldn’t help but want to. And then you kissed me, you placed your lips on mine with such longing. I remember it lasting a while, and then when we were set to deepen it, we both pulled back slowly.”

Stef smiled at the memory, “You looked so cute. Your lips were still puckered.”

“You changed my life in that one moment,” Lena remembered the intensity of the feelings.

“You had a girlfriend.” Stef recalled.

“I went home and broke up with her.”

Stef now looked surprised, “I wasn’t sure when that had ended.”

Lena assured her, “That very day. I realized that I was in love. And I couldn’t date someone else while in love with you. Even if you couldn’t be with me.”

“We overcame all that,” Stef spoke, reaching out for Lena, much like she had that day long ago. “And we can overcome anything as long as we’re in love.” And then she did kiss Lena, the feelings of long term love mingling with the memories of young love. It was not new and exciting, it was better. It was love, it was family and all their experiences together.

They lost track of time, lost in their memories. Eventually, they finally remembered the kids and realized it was probably time to go home and celebrate.

* * *

 

Jesus has been a huge pleasant surprise. For one night, they’d have everyone together. Their family was complete. Stef and Lena were filled with joy and had done an impromptu dance in their kitchen. Everyone knew that this day had been one of the most important days in this family’s life. Each person a cog in the machine that made everything run. On this day, everyone was home and finally safe. They’d all been reluctant to end dinner, and had pulled out a board game to celebrate the experience. It had been a long time since the family had indulged in one of their game nights. They laughed and played till the evening turned to a late night. Soon, Stef realized that it was time to complete the day in the only way she wanted to end each and every night: in her wife’s arms. She’d need to come up with a quick escape plan.

Stef yawned loudly, “Ok guys, mama and I are exhausted, we’re gonna hit the sack.” Stef pulled on a surprised Lena, as they ended a comfortable snuggle on their couch.

Everyone tried to ignore them and nod, but as soon as they were out of ear shot, Mariana piped up, “I hope they’re as close as they seem.”

Jude nodded, “They told me so.”

Mariana turned quickly towards the young boy, “they did?”

Jude didn’t want to reveal private conversations but he thought his siblings could use the reassurance. “Yep, I asked them about things and they said they’re not splitting up.”

Mariana was relieved and if she was right, she hoped tonight would be the first night of many her moms would enjoy together. She hated to be the one keeping track, but she was very aware of the distance between them.

Once in the room both women were certain that the kids had not bought their excuse. “Stef you were so obvious,” Lena commented as they entered the room.

Stef smiled, “I don’t care.” They needed to get over it and well, if she was honest, so did she. She watched Lena go towards the bathroom to get ready and quickly decided to stop her. “Lena don’t, don’t get ready for bed.”

Lena stopped in her tracks and frowned, “I thought that’s what you wanted.”

“Yes, but I mean to take those clothes off you myself.” Stef decided to be blunt and to not let fate interfere again.

“You like this shirt?” Lena raised her eyebrow, picking up on Stef’s silent request. “Or is it the skirt?”

Stef walked over confidently, knowing Lena enjoyed her arms completely exposed as they were in the shirt she wore. “I think it’s the whole outfit. I always love your outfits, you’re so well put together. I don’t know how you manage it, such a sense of what looks good on you.”

Lena approached Stef again, stepping into her space, “You know what looks good on you too. It’s just that the things that look good on you are different than what society likes to see on a woman. I love your style, your slacks, like today, the way you put your hands in your pockets.” Lena began stroking Stef’s toned upper arms, “And this shirt, I think you know how good that looks. You’re so fit and you look so strong.” Lena needed to kiss her wife.

Stef welcomed the kiss, it was passionate and filled with longing. They stood in the middle of their room kissing, becoming reacquainted with each other. Stef knew exactly how to turn Lena on, how to get her off quickly. Recently, all their love making been quick. Not since their wedding night had they taken their time. Tonight, she wanted to take her time, she wanted a renewal of sorts. That’s how the last two days had felt. She deliberately stroked her wife’s arms, fascinated by the strength they possessed. Lena was so slim but she was strong, fit and most of all, soft. Stef could never keep up the daily routine that Lena kept, lotion all over her body each morning and evening. How could she have ignored this woman’s ritual for so long? She used to love staring at Lena as she rubbed herself, moisturizing her flesh. As with everything else, too much of a good thing, a wonderful thing, she supposed. Stef ran her hands all the way to Lena’s fingertip, awakening her own desire. She felt a need to please Lena, to make her feel good, but she also a need to taste and enjoy Lena.

Stef kissed her way down Lena’s strong jaw down to her neck. She was familiar with her scent, but it has been so long since she’d taken the time to smell her wife intimately. Her nostrils flared as she sniffed behind Lena’s ear. Stef began to suckle Lena’s neck and was surprised when Lena didn’t flinch. Typically, Lena could not stand the sensitive touch unless she was very aroused. That must mean Lena was ready, but she wouldn’t rush her. Stef slid her hands down her white shirt, into her skirt. First she’d get that shirt untucked. She pulled it out carefully, allowing room for her hands to slip inside. Lena moaned when she felt the touch and it nearly caused Stef to rush through the motions.

Stef concentrated on her actions, not letting herself escalate things too quickly. She returned to Lena’s lips, and whispered on them, “Lena, baby, calm down. We’re just getting started.”

Feeling the words down to her very toes, Lena found the statement anything but soothing. She kissed her wife, deeply this time, needing a deeper connection, needing to savor Stef. She pulled back quickly, “You’re not making it easy. I have been ready since last night.”

This time, Stef was the one groaning. “Love, I was ready too. Our rainchecks need to be cashed in ASAP from now on.” Still, Stef was determined to extend the experience. She reached down and pulled up Lena’s skirt, deftly bunching it up, allowing her access to the back of Lena’s upper thighs. She stroked the flesh she could reach before cupping Lena’s ass with her hands. She squeezed hard and brought Lena close to her. Their breasts were pressed together and she could feel the slight thrusts coming from Lena. “Tell me what you wanted from me last night.”

Lena couldn’t believe her wife was asking her to think at this moment, “I wanted you to take me, I always want you take me.”

Stef smiled, well aware that Lena loved it when she took charge. “I know baby, but I want you to tell me how you wanted me to take you.”

Lena inhaled slowly and put her hands on Stef’s chest trying to create some space so she could think, “I needed you to claim me because I want to be yours and only yours.”

Without hesitation, Stef possessively squeezed again, “You are mine. Mine... Mine... Mine.” She repeated over and over, punctuating each word with a kiss.

Things inside of Lena began making sense again, “I wanted you to make me come, to do with me as you wanted.”

Stef came back around Lena’s body to cup her pussy through her panties. She felt hot and wet.

“Ahhhh,” Lena moaned out as she felt the first squeeze. “Like that.”

Stef stretched out her middle finger and stroked the wet heat. She leisurely ran her finger along the wetness, feeling Lena rock her hips gently. “Who can touch you here, baby?”

“You. Only you.” Lena couldn’t imagine anyone else touching her ever again. The pleasure she felt was amplified by how full her heart was. They’d had all these resentments and now they had nothing but love and desire between them. Sharing a precious, vulnerable part of yourself with someone you loved was a beautiful thing. Everything that was happening in this room was beautiful.

Stef slowed her strokes, and concentrated on just placing pressure on Lena’s clit. It felt hard and slick, even through the silky panties. Stef slipped her tongue inside Lena’s mouth and pushed against her clit each time her tongue probed deeply. Lena couldn’t stay still anymore and began running her hands down to Stef’s generous ass. She was groping blindly when Stef slowed down again. Kissing her cheeks and slipping her hand out from between Lena’s legs.

Lena wasn’t ready to de-escalate. She took the lead and unbuttoned Stef’s shirt, quickly and effortlessly as she’d done in the bathroom on her wedding day. This time, Stef wasn’t surprised, she welcomed the efforts and now she stood shirtless in the middle of the room. She quickly returned the favor and pulled Lena’s top right off her.

Stef smiled, “You wanna reach second base?”

Lena chuckled recalling how they’d never really had bases. “I want a homerun.” Lena reached behind her wife’s body to quickly undo the clasp. As she pulled the garment down the front of Stef’s body, Lena admired her wife’s breasts, remembering briefly how easily she could have lost Stef.

Stef noticed the sudden change, but refused to let another derailment happen. She reached behind Lena and undid her bra. “I am still here baby.” Lena knew she meant the cancer scare, but she also knew Stef meant their recent romantic crisis.

“I love you.” Lena spoke solemnly.

“And I you,” and to lighten the mood she kissed Lena’s left nipple, “and you.” Then, she kissed the right, “And you.” Stef had always loved the girls. She stroked the soft underside of Lena’s breasts, and she watched in fascination as the nipples hardened. Wanting desperately to touch them, Stef struggled to keep her touch light as she started circling each nipple with her fingers. She’d get close to the areola but not the stiff peak of her mounds. Lena began to squirm and Stef wondered how long they could stand there playing with each other.

As if reading her mind, Lena moaned softly, “Stef, can we head to bed now?”

Immediately, Stef stopped playing with Lena. She undid Lena’s skirt and brought it down along with her panties. Her wife was now standing completely nude in front of her. It wasn’t a new sight, but it was the best sight. Stef didn’t linger for long as she stripped, making herself just as vulnerable and open as Lena. She took Lena’s hand and in a few steps reached the bed. She walked around to Lena’s side and let her lie down first. She knew they’d never have the frenzy of their early days again, but she realized they could do better. They could make time and make each other feel good. Intimacy was all the private things they did together, but it was also this very specific act of sharing their bodies. Stef rested gently on top of Lena and kissed her slowly, knowing they’d have all night to get reacquainted.

Their legs tangled as wetness began coating each other’s thighs. They slid easily against each other, grinding and thrusting. Neither had a plan in mind, but soon their breathing got heavier. They were getting close with hardly any direct contact. Lena kissed her wife possessively, needing to be as close to her as possible. She suddenly decided that she wanted to feel Stef’s orgasm all over her body. She wrapped her arms tightly around Stef’s waist, and held her as Stef rode her thigh. Stef could feel their desire climbing quickly and concentrated on making sure her leg was providing enough friction for Lena to grind on. “Oh Lena, I am so close, are you?”

Lena could feel each wave of pleasure building on itself, but she wasn’t quite there, “Almost. You feel so good.”

Stef took that as her cue and slowed herself down, lifting her own pussy slightly off Lena’s thigh. She didn’t know how long she could hold off for. She was feeling as if the slightest touch could topple her off the edge. Meanwhile, Lena was speeding up. “Baby, you’re so sexy like this, Lena let me know…”

A few moments later, Lena could feel it building, the desire was climbing and she knew she wouldn’t want to stop, “Stef…” she couldn’t finish the thought as Stef descended again and pushed against her in a frenzy. They felt their bodies begin to quiver as Stef quickly reached her climax, moaning Lena’s name against her mouth. Lena captured Stef’s passion in her lips and immediately followed Stef into orgasm. Their bodies shook in sync as they felt their orgasms together. They continued to ride out the waves, as little tremors took over. They kissed as each aftershock of pleasure coursed through their bodies. They felt as close as they ever had. A new chapter of their lives together had begun. They could get through anything.

Stef was reluctant for the moment to end but she was also worried they’d drift into sleep. She knew well that Lena could easily get started again and was willing to bet, it was time. She got off Lena, and moved over to her side. Before Lena could express disappointment, she reached over and dove straight back into Lena. Lena’s eyes opened wide in surprise and soon a smile appeared. She knew Stef needed more and she was more than willing to give it to her. She opened her legs wide and allowed her wife plenty of space to explore. She felt Stef’s finger quickly enter her. Lena pushed against her finger, “More.”

Stef complied and inserted two more fingers, quickly filling Lena, who responded by pushing quicker and harder. Stef loved fucking Lena, and today was no exception. She loved the tightness around her fingers. She angled her body in a way that allowed her to push deeper into Lena. Each thrust generated a light grunt from Lena’s lips. They rode it out together before Stef realized Lena needed more direct contact. She slipped out and slid her fingers up Lena’s lips and stroked them in rising circles till she reached her clit. Lena released a long moan as Stef worked her magic.

Circles turned to up and down strokes and Lena found herself near the edge again. “I’m gonna come again,” Lena whispered in pleasure.

To Lena’s surprise, Stef slowed down, using one finger to tease Lena. “Not yet, my love.”

Lena closed her eyes and tried not to rush things, needing desperately to come but also to please her wife. She felt one finger gently stroke her clit and despite herself, she was nearing her peak again. Before she could climb higher, Stef took her finger away, “uh…” was all Lena could say. They repeated the cycle a few more times, each time Lena’s orgasm stopped with a moan.

“Look at me Lena,” Stef commanded.

Lena opened her eyes and looked at Stef, hoping this time she would be allowed the release she needed.

Stef quickly complied and stroke fast and watched as Lena came undone beneath her hand. She concentrated on watching her face, as Lena struggled keeping her eyes open. “You’re amazing,” Stef whispered, watching her wife go from one orgasm right into another. Finally, Lena’s body slowed down and so did Stef’s hand. She was about to remove her fingers, when Lena’s hand reached down and commanded her to keep her hand still, providing necessary pressure as she shivered out the last of her pleasure.

“I think I needed that,” Lena hummed eventually.

Stef smiled, “I think _I_ needed that.”

Lena looked at Stef, “We both did. But I think we both need something else now.” Lena raised her eyebrow and Stef nodded eagerly. Typically, Stef was usually only up for one orgasm, but occasionally, like today, she found she was able to continue. “So what would you like?” Lena wanted Stef to have a choice, she needed her wife to feel how important she was to her.

Stef’s body instantly answered for her, a favorite popped into her mind right away. “I think I’d like to continue riding you, but this time I want it to be your mouth.”

Lena immediately scooted nearer the middle of the bed and watched eagerly as Stef positioned herself above her. Stef held on to the head rest and lowered herself on Lena’s mouth. She need the control this position allowed her if she was going to be able to reach orgasm again. Lena took a big breath, knowing she’d be buried in there for a while. There was nothing she loved more than being overwhelmed with her wife’s scent and being covered in her wetness. She could already feel it on her chin, and Stef had just settled on her. By the amount of pressure Stef was putting on her, Lena decided to suck and latch onto her clit.

Lena stroked Stef’s thighs as she watched her wife riding out her pleasure above her. She could see her breasts bouncing in time with her thrusts. Stef’s head was thrown back and she held on tightly to their headboard. Lena had waited a long time to see Stef so relaxed and free. She wanted to hold onto this moment forever, but she also wanted Stef to feel the same release she’d felt.

Stef was working hard through her arousal, she needed so much pressure. She pushed down even harder, rocking faster against Lena. She knew her wife would let her know if she needed a break, so she trusted and tried to give her body what it needed. Soon, she felt the pleasure build and looked down below, wanting to once again make eye contact with Lena. She wanted both of them to be present, to know without a doubt who the person was that could please them like no other. She also wanted them to share this most vulnerable moment as it happened. She kept eye contact as her body came in spasms. With a shiver, Stef quickly climbed down on Lena and kissed her passionately, tasting herself and her own desire on Lena’s lips.

Stef giggled and wiped Lena’s chin, “Poor baby, are you ok?”

Lena gave her a huge smile, “More than ok. You are everything.”

They settled in the other’s arms, Stef still on top. They couldn’t be sure what life had in store for them. They hadn’t married a car battery, there were no guarantees. They did know one thing, they knew they had a special love, not everyone found their true love. They _had_ found their one and only and they would do anything and everything to let that love get them through any and all tough times ahead.


End file.
